


I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

by SeaOfAshes



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck has a flare for the dramatics, Buck's first Christmas spent with just Eddie and Christopher, Buckley-Diaz family, Christmas, Christmas Morning, Christopher says no kissing in front of him, Christopher's POV at the beginning, Eddie and Buck, Happy Family, I'm sorry I don't know how to tag, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, Santa Buck, and Eddie loves it, coodies, dad buck, matching sweaters, no beta we die like men, pretty soft, they love eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21787513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaOfAshes/pseuds/SeaOfAshes
Summary: Christopher sneaks out of his room when he hears a sound, he finds his dad kissing Santa Claus.OrBuck has a flare for the dramatics and dresses up as Santa and helps his best friend, and boyfriend, put Christopher's gifts under the tree.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 30
Kudos: 291





	I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> I rewrote this thing so many times. I really hope you guys like it. I got the idea when listening to Christmas music a while back but it's taken me forever to actually finish it and be relatively happy with it.

Christopher had really done his best this year. He always tried so hard to stay up late leading into Christmas, like children everywhere, in hopes of getting to see Santa Claus. He yawned as his eyes began to flutter close and he knew sleep was about to take over and win again this year...or so he thought. He rubbed his eyes as he heard laughter from the living room and sat up slowly reaching for his glasses. He carefully made his way out of his bed and to his bedroom door which was left open slightly.

He kept quiet as he made his way down the hallway and peaked around the corner and tried to keep his quiet giggles to himself. Christmas music played softly in the room, the only light coming from the tree and light up decorations his Buck had brought over weeks ago. He saw his Dad who was laughing quietly and shaking his head and he saw...SANTA. He was Skinnier than the young boy had thought he'd be. But maybe that was his secret to getting down Chimneys and into houses. A clever trick. Santa said something that was too low for Christopher to hear but it made his Dad laugh and smile as he pulled the man in red closer and they swayed back and forth a bit, dancing. 

Christopher had no idea that his father had known Santa. No wonder his Christmas wishes always came true. Christopher watched them quietly with a small smile on his face at how happy his dad looked. He hadn't smiled like that in a long time. The only time he ever seemed to was when he was spending time with him and Buck, Buck made everyone happier. Christopher knew he definitely felt happier with them both. 

Christopher noticed the presents under the tree and tried not to make any excited sounds. He turned his attention back to the two dancing and makes a face. 

"Gross." He whispers quietly as his dad leans up slightly and pulls Santa into a kiss. Christopher made another face before deciding to quietly go back to his room and climb in bed. He had done it finally. He seen Santa. He saw Daddy... _ kissing  _ Santa Claus. Which was pretty gross, Christopher didn't understand why grown ups had to kiss all the time. He knew it was a sign of showing love, especially because his dad always kissed his head before dropping him off places or leaving or before tucking him in for the night. He just couldn't really get why it was okay for some people to kiss someone but not anyone else they cared about. If you loved that person and they loved you it should be okay... shouldn't it? 

Chris frowned to himself and wondered about the different types of love that his Buck had explained to him a little while ago. He said that there was more than one way to love someone and explained that you could love your family, your friends, and the person you were with in a romantic way. You could love your friends like they were family, but it was hard to find someone who you truly loved in a way that was more than friends. He remembers Buck's strained laugh after he had asked him if he loved his dad. Buck had nodded and said yes but it was complicated. Chris didn't understand why it was. They loved each other so why should it matter? His dad never said it but he could tell he did, he looked at Buck the same way he use to look at his mother before all the bad things and before she left. Sometimes Chris felt he looked at Buck with more love than he had his mom, Chris was always so confused on things like that. The world was weird but his young brain could think about it at a later time when he was older. Right now he just wanted to sleep some more. 

He yawned and set his glasses back on his nightstand before pulling the covers closer to him. He saw Santa, he really did. He drifted off to sleep with the biggest grin on his face.

———

POV change

"Oh my God," Eddie said stifling his laughter looking at Buck as he choked out between laughs, "You're not seriously going to wear this all night."

"That depends...but I'm most certainly wearing it for putting the presents under the tree." Buck huffed out as he pulled the hat on and the fake beard back up on his face. Eddie clutched his side as he hunched over laughing at his boyfriend. 

"You really get into this huh?"

"You know I have a flare for the dramatics Eds." Buck said as he leaned over and kissed Eddie briefly and held the bag open. Eddie shook his head with a light smile muttering in Spanish as he quietly put the gifts in the bag. 

"I don't see why you need to have the sack though Buck." Eddie said as he held the more fragile wrapped gifts in his arms. Buck looked at him in astonishment.

"Eddie...babe...I can't wear the outfit and  **_NOT_ ** have the giant sack of gifts. Plus it's easier and we won't have to make several trips back and forth." Buck said as he hefted the bag over his shoulder and opened the door as he motioned for Eddie to go ahead of him. Eddie rolled his eyes at Buck and how absolutely ridiculous he was. He loved it though, it was one of the things Eddie appreciated the most. Buck could certainly be over the top but he always stayed true to himself and many times it was also to cheer up those around him. 

Eddie set the gifts in his arms down on the couch and turned to look at Buck and bit back his laughter. He really couldn't take him serious. Buck quietly set down the bag and looked at Eddie. 

"How do you want to do this?" He whispered and Eddie shrugged. 

"Just make em look presentable. Breakable stuff I put on the sides, helps to be careful with them. The really tiny ones I typically stick in the tree, the branches should be strong enough since the weigh almost nothing." Eddie mumbled as he started taking the gifts off the couch and put them around the tree, stacking them carefully as Buck started taking some out of the bag. Eddie finished up with the ones on the couch before moving to help with the ones in the bag.

Eddie was rearranging a few things as Buck made a soft humming noise. "These cookies are really good."

Eddie looked back over his shoulder to see Buck leaning against the wall eating a cookie, eyes glued to Eddie. "Are you staring at my ass?"

"Mhm." Buck says with a grin as he takes another bite into the cookie. Eddie shakes his head as he mutters in Spanish and takes the last gift out of the bag and sets it neatly on top and stands back to examine everything and smiles. 

"Never thought I'd be doing this." Buck mumbled as he wraps his arms around Eddie and rests his chin on his shoulder, Eddie leaning back against him.

"Doing what?" 

"Just...all of this. Christmas with someone I love, helping you with doing this for Chris, being happy and…having a family." Buck said softly and Eddie shifted in Buck's arms until they faced each other and kissed him briefly before moving over to the little stereo in the corner and turned it on. Christmas music played softly in the room and Buck smiled.

"You're lucky Christopher is sleeping or I'd be obnoxiously singing along to all of these." Buck said lowly and Eddie laughed as he shook his head, grateful his son was fast asleep in bed. 

"May I have this dance Mr. Diaz? Y'know before I have to take off with that team of reindeer." Eddie laughed again as he smiled and pulled Buck closer and they swayed back and forth to the quiet music. Eddie couldn't help the soft smile plastered to his face while they danced, Buck always made him happy. Hell Buck made him laugh and smile since the day they met, Eddie couldn't take the man seriously when he was all pissy when he first started. Eddie thought him getting upset that day when they worked out was kind of adorable and Chimney had later called Eddie out for the 'big heart eyes' he was throwing Buck that entire conversation. It was true, Eddie would have had to been blind to not think Buck was attractive even when he seemed to hate Eddie. Eddie was grateful that it didn't last long and they had become so close. 

Eddie pulled Buck a little closer as he leaned in and kissed him. It was soft and slow and Eddie could honestly stay like that forever. He sighed against Buck as Buck bit his lower lip and ran a hand through Eddie's hair tugging slightly. Eddie trailed kisses up his jaw before nipping at his ear. "So  _ Santa  _ what do you say we take this to the room?"

Buck chuckled slightly. "Sounds good to me, think you've made the naughty list this year Eddie."

"Oh is that so? Because I'm pretty sure you're on it right there with me  _ Evan."  _ Eddie said as he kissed Buck again and they haphazardly made their way back to the room. 

———

Eddie stretched slightly as he shifted in Buck's arms and glanced at the clock next to his bed and arched a brow. It was already 7 in the morning and Christopher hadn't woken him up yet. That was odd. 

Eddie looked at Buck, whose face was buried into his pillow with his arms still tightly wound around Eddie. He moved his hand and gently ran it through Buck's hair and gently kissed his forehead as the other man began to stir. "Buck, baby we gotta start getting up."

"Five more minutes Eds?" Buck mumbled as he tried to burrow further into the pillow.

"Buck it's already 7." Eddie said as he propped himself up on an elbow.

"Chris still isn't up?" Buck asked turning his head and cracking open an eye. Eddie shook his head.

"Hope he's not getting sick, that happened one year and he was miserable all day." Eddie sighed as he got out of bed and heard Buck make a noise. 

"What?"

"You should definitely put a shirt on." Buck mumbled as he got out of the bed and stretched.

"That bad?" Eddie said as he glanced over his shoulder trying to get a visual on his back.

"Uh...it looks like you got mauled by a mountain lion...sorry." Buck said but the look on his face said he wasn't.

"Yeah I was mountin' something last night." Eddie smirked as Buck rolled his eyes as he pulled on a pair of sweatpants over his boxers and a Christmas sweater. 

"Haha very funny." Buck said as he threw the matching sweater at Eddie who caught it grinning. He tugged it on and ran a hand through his hair as he looked at Buck.

"Merry Christmas Ev." Buck smiled and walked over to him and threw an arm around him.

"Merry Christmas Eds. Now let's go wake my favorite person in the world up." Buck said grinning.

"I thought I was your favorite person." Eddie fake pouted. Buck laughed as he kissed him.

"You're a very close second babe but that boy in there stole my heart first." They made their way out of the room and down the hall to Christopher's room. Eddie opened the door and looked at his son who was still sound asleep in bed and walked in, Buck leaned against the doorframe. 

Eddie rested a gentle hand against Christopher's forehead checking for a fever and hummed. He felt fine. Chris stirred slightly and blinked open his eyes and grinned up at his dad. 

"Merry Christmas little man." Eddie said as he smiled at his son who threw his arms around him.

"Merry Christmas Dad!" He said excitedly.

"What no Christmas hug for me?" Buck piped up from where he stood and Christopher turned faster than Eddie had ever seen.

"Buck!!!" Christopher got out of bed and threw himself at Buck who hugged him close.

"Merry Christmas Buck!"

"Merry Christmas kiddo." Buck said beaming and Eddie walked towards them.

"What do you say we go get this day started huh?" Eddie said and Christopher excitedly moved to the living room dragging Buck after him. Eddie watched as Buck sat cross legged on the floor next to Christopher who was smiling and giggling as he started opening one of the presents Eddie handed him.

"What's so funny bud?" Buck asked looking next to him at Christopher.

"If I tell you you're gonna be jealous." Christopher said and he smiled as he looked at the new Lego set in his hands. Eddie arched his brow and Buck stared at the young boy. 

"I saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus last night." Christopher said as he leaned closer to Buck trying to whisper and fight back his giggles. Buck bit the inside of his cheek as he tried not to bust out laughing. Eddie laughed as he looked at his son and the low blush creeping across Buck's features when something else dawned on him.

"M-mijo? That's...that's all you seen Daddy doing with Santa right?" Eddie said voice faltering slightly.

Christopher shrugged a tiny shoulder. "I saw you dancing with him for a little bit and then you kissed. It was gross."

Buck didn't stop the laugh that escaped at that, Eddie's tilted his head back slightly and thanked whatever God might be up there. Eddie looked back and noticed that Christopher hadn't really opened many gifts yet.

"Mijo you okay? Usually you'd be halfway through these by now?" Eddie asked as he crouched in front of his son. 

"I'm okay Daddy. But I already got what I asked Santa for." Christopher said as he smiled. Buck and Eddie both looked at him curiously. "Buck's here spending Christmas with us. We're a family. Right dad?"

Eddie felt his chest swell up with emotion as he looked at Buck who looked on the verge of tears. Eddie nodded as he kissed his son's head and reached for Buck's hand. "Yeah Mijo, yeah we are."

Christopher hugged his dad and smiled as Buck hugged them both. "I have the coolest dad's ever."

"Not as cool as you little man." Buck said as he kissed the top of Christopher's head and met Eddie's gaze. Eddie smiled as he leaned forward and gently pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"No kissing in front of me that's groooossss." Christopher mumbled as he reached for another present. Eddie and Buck both laughed as they sat on the floor up against the couch, Eddie with an arm around Buck. He was definitely going to have to have a talk with Chris later about sneaking out of his room, even on Christmas Eve and Christmas, later on. But for now he'd leave it alone. He saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus and it seemed to amuse the boy and honestly amused Eddie and Buck too. This was going to be a great Christmas and Eddie couldn't wait to see what the future held for their little family. 

**Author's Note:**

> You survived yet another fic! Thank you! I hope you enjoyed it, as always feel free to drop a comment and let me know what you think. Just please keep it kind of it's criticism.  
> You can find me on tumblr!  
> [@seaofashes](https://seaofashes.tumblr.com)  
> Feel free to come say hi <3


End file.
